Angel
by g0d
Summary: The Angel that time forgot.
1. Angel

1 Angel - I  
  
A keening filled the air. It was followed by a discharge of energy, invisible to the naked eye, but powerful enough to heat the surrounding air to expansion, causing a small thunderclap. Electromagnetic sensors throughout the city recorded a cross-shaped release of alien energies. The discharge faded, leaving the lingering smell of ozone, and an Angel.  
  
He was unlike the majority of his brethren. He was humaniform. In fact, he resembled a small, flying baby. He had short, curly golden hair and red eyes. He wielded an ornate short bow, and carried a quiver of arrows on his back, between his fluffy wings. And he wore a diaper.  
  
The Angel looked around him. He was on a deserted city street. His inhuman perceptions registered the sounds of human activity in the background: the hum of traffic, the ringing of school bells, the smell of concrete in the sun. Buildings towered proudly around him, dwarfing him. Most of them looked like offices, though they were unusually designed.  
  
The one next to him was designated "Eva-Ejection Point 09."  
  
The Angel smiled. "Tokyo-3."  
  
The city had called to him for as long as he could remember. Adam was here. The Angel could feel him, as could all his brethren. His father slept, somewhere in this sprawling monument to human ingenuity, waiting for his children to return to him...  
  
Something disturbed the Angel's thoughts. It was a moment before he recognized the sound. Beethoven's "Ode to Joy."  
  
He looked down the street. Walking towards him was a young man, little more than a boy. He wore a school uniform, with dark trousers, and he carried a school bag. The boy had thick black hair. His eyes were downcast, and his shoulders sagged, as though he carried a burden unusual for one so young. He was listening to his Walkman, the source of the music.  
  
The Angel watched as the boy walked dejectedly past him. He shook his head. He could feel Adam's call singing in his blood, but he set it aside for the moment. He'd been asleep for far too long. It was time for some fun. 


	2. Angel II

1 Angel - II  
  
"I wonder what they're talking about," said Makoto.  
  
Shigeru looked up from his air-guitar, and followed Makoto's furtive glance to where Commander Ikari and Vice-Commander Fuyutski stood, talking quietly. He snorted.  
  
"Who cares? They'll tell us, if we needa know. S'not like we're bein' paid ta ask questions." Shigeru returned to his chords. Makoto glanced irritatedly at him, then shrugged and turned back to his console. Shigeru followed suit, after a moment. The two men worked on in silence, attending to the ever-present problems of Nerv HQ. Occasionally, one would curse or mutter to himself.  
  
Time passed. Makoto looked up as Ibuki walked into Central Dogma, holding a cup of coffee. She looked upset. She returned to her station, shakily setting the cup down on the edge of her console. Ibuki nodded at him, and he said, "You were gone a while."  
  
She nodded again. "The check took longer than expected. I think Commander Ikari asked Akagi-Sempai to be even more thorough than usual, this time."  
  
It was Shigeru who responded, "I woulda." He was silent a moment, then said, "Can't be too careful, right? Not with the Test Type." He shook his head. "I thought it looked bad after that Zakeeyel Angel, but last week..." He stopped.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence. This was the first time anybody had had the courage to bring up the events of the past week. The same image was seared into their minds: Evangelion Unit 01, bloodily tearing its way out of the Angel Leliel's breast, covered in gore, as an entire city watched in shock. Leliel's writhing as it was torn apart from within had caused more than one person in Central Dogma to become violently sick. Even now, a week after the operation, there were some streets in Tokyo-3 where the stink of alien blood lingered.  
  
Ibuki was the first to speak. Her voice trembled as she said, "It...it looked like a monster. A demon! I thought it would go berserk and kill everyone."  
  
Makoto nodded. "The Angels frighten me, but Eva-01 terrified me, then. If it went berserk during training..."  
  
The rumors had made the rounds in Nerv, leaving disquiet in their wake. The Prototype Unit had gone insane during a routine test, severely injuring its pilot and damaging its hibernation chamber. Only its limited power supply had stopped it from further destruction.  
  
The Test Type's battle with the Angel Zachiel had proved that Evangelion Units could function without power. Nobody admitted it, but the spectre of a berserk Evangelion loose in Nerv haunted the thoughts of everyone in it.  
  
Ibuki said, "I once overheard Akagi-Sempai talking to Commander Ikari. I heard her say that 'the Evangelions might hate us.'"  
  
Shigeru blinked. "What? Nah. No way. They're robots. They don't feel anything. How can they?"  
  
Ibuki shook her head. "I don't know. All I know is that even being near them scares me."  
  
Makoto was silent for a moment, then he said, "There's talk that the Evangelions might not be entirely robotic."  
  
Ibuki nodded, while Shigeru smiled. "Ha! Good one. What are they, then?" he said.  
  
Makoto looked around before replying. When he did, it was with a lowerd voice. "It's not common knowledge, but I've heard that there's a graveyard of experimental Evangelions somewhere in Nerv. I haven't seen it myself, but I know someone who did."  
  
Ibuki said, "I can believe that. The HQ is enormous, and there's a lot of of places here none of us here have clearance to enter. And we've got level A3 passes."  
  
Shigeru was chuckling at them. "Better and better! What else?"  
  
They ignored him. Makoto said, "The man I knew was shaking when he told me about it. He said that the Evangelions..." He faltered. "What was left of them..."  
  
Ibuki's eyes widened, and even Shigeru looked interested. Though the technicians worked with the giant robots every day, they knew very little about them. Shigeru said, "What?"  
  
Makoto lowered his eyes and tapped at his console distractedly. When he spoke, it was in a whisper.  
  
"There was nothing left but bones, he said. Gigantic bones, bigger than anything the National Natural History Museum has. It was dark, and he only saw a glimpse - he wasn't even supposed to be there - but he said they looked...they looked like human bones." 


	3. Angel III

1 Angel - III  
  
Fuyutski blinked at his superior. "You can't be serious. It's not yet ready."  
  
Fuyutski's words had no visible effect on Gendo Ikari. The Commander gazed impassively ahead, as he always did, his eyes fixed unwaveringly on some distant goal only he could see.  
  
They were standing side by side in an isolated section of Central Dogma, a raised platform that commanded a view of the rest of the department. The only staff present were the three Head Technicians, and they appeared to be deep in conversation.  
  
Ikari said, "I am. It is. I am aware of your objections, Professor Fuyutski. I have considered them. The fact remains that we require a backup should one of our pilots falter, and we need it now."  
  
Fuyutski said, "One of our pilots..." He paused. "Asuka won't let herself falter. And Ayanami is exceptional. You're concerned about Eva-01. Ah, the Third Child," he added delicately.  
  
Ikari grunted in affirmation. "I am counting on you to handle this matter, Professor Fuyutski. With discretion." He turned to regard the Professor. "Seele must continue to believe that they are the only ones to possess a Dummy Plug System."  
  
Fuyutski nodded. "Yes. If Kiel were to find out, we would be ruined." He sighed. "Very well. I'll have Akagi install it. She has access to the Test Type, and we can trust her."  
  
Ikari frowned. "No. But we can use her."  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing, Ikari. We've taken risks before, but there's no guarantee that Unit-01 will accept another pilot. Rejection could prove disastrous."  
  
Ikari turned away. "The Dummy Plug is a last resort. Nothing more. We may or may not need it, but I will leave no room for error."  
  
They were silent for a moment, as they watched the movements of the diminutive figures far below. The gentle humming of Central Dogma filled the space between them. Satsisfied that the department was running smoothly, Fuyutski turned his attention to the Head Technicians. "I wonder what they're talking about."  
  
Ikari said, "They begin to suspect. The integrity of the project has been compromised. Security registered an unauthorized entry into Heaven last month."  
  
Fuyutski looked irritated. "They failed to inform me."  
  
"You know as much as you need to, Professor Fuyutski."  
  
Fuyutski let that pass. He said, "Ryouji, of course."  
  
"Yes. I believe Major Katsuragi was with him at the time."  
  
Fuyutski shrugged. "We knew it would happen. I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner. I assume appropriate action has been taken."  
  
"Of course."  
  
They fell silent as one of the technicians approached. It was Makoto. He said, "Commander, Vice-Commander, I think you should see this." 


End file.
